It is known to provide an armrest in locations throughout the interior of a vehicle (e.g. for use/comfort by passengers). It is also known to provide a console (e.g. floor console) between the driver seat and the passenger seat which may include an armrest; the armrest may be adjustable to facilitate driver/passenger comfort. It is further known to provide a console that may present a curved contour.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved console for a vehicle interior that provides an adjustable armrest able to adjust generally in accommodation of a curved contour of the console (e.g. with a styled theme) intended to enhance passenger/driver comfort.